User talk:Alterist64
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 梦想消逝的青年 (Mèngxiǎng Xiāoshì de Qīngnián) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 14:14, July 26, 2015 (UTC) yeah, like the more chinese vocaloids there are the more songs therell be but afaik there are literally fewer chinese to english translators than there are chinese vocaloids, lol. I'd really appreciate it if you could check this song! it's not that long or complicated but idk if I got all the verbs right :\ Luiysia (talk) 00:32, August 9, 2015 (UTC) hey alterist! I tried translating another song, but I feel like this one is probably beyond my league >>; so I wanted to get a second opinion on it before just going and uploading it. if it's not too much trouble, could you check it out for me here ? the link should be editable but if it's not you can just leave a comment on my talk page or email me (my username, @gmail.com) thanks! :D Luiysia (talk) 00:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) awesome, thanks so much for the help :D (lol, somehow I went on this wikia in like the same hour you posted it). yeah with the accented e I was trying to be fancy or something >>; (plus, I kinda think those lines sound better with two syllables, and also I'm pretentious.) guess it didnt work :P again thank you! I'll post the corrected translation sometime tomorrow :) Luiysia (talk) 05:50, August 12, 2015 (UTC) hey =) I translated another song - could you look over it for me if you have time? a lot of lines are from yingsuhuaguan (well I think vice versa, cause this was published first lol) so I think those are ok but then some other lines are pretty iffy >>; thanks so much!! Luiysia (talk) 05:23, August 25, 2015 (UTC) oh, oops >>; sorry! yup, that's the song. thanks a ton! Luiysia (talk) 17:19, August 26, 2015 (UTC) thank you! :D i seriously have no idea why i keep picking such hard songs lol (though your point of view is biased since I don't ask you about the easy songs :P) I kinda want to start like a chinese translation skype group or something? idk, I could message saberbutterfly on youtube and maybe make a thread on VO... do you think this is doable? I do have school starting soon >>; anyways thanks a ton for always helping me out on these! I really, really appreciate it! ^_^ Luiysia (talk) 02:09, August 27, 2015 (UTC) go ahead and edit it directly :P Luiysia (talk) 22:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Request It looks like your Chinese is better than mine so could you please check Zang Ge? Thanks! —umbreon12 09:47, September 19, 2015 (UTC) hey, can you check this translation for me? I don't plan to post this anywhere, I just wanted to figure out what the song meant :\ I get the feeling that it's pretty offensive so >>; PS if you want some help for translating 渺小的producer, maybe you could reference this translation ? I think parts are wrong tho Luiysia (talk) 03:36, September 20, 2015 (UTC) thanks! and holy god that video.... ;__; I thought it could be offensive bc the random miku bridge and the thing where he's in love with stalin or something are too flippant and jokey //>_> although it really depends on your point of view with that kind of thing anyways for your 渺小的producer translation I'll just comment on the page thanks again~ Luiysia (talk) 01:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC) hey, could I possibly email you about a translation thing? just cuz it's more convenient lol, if you don't wanna do email that's fine :) Luiysia (talk) 04:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC)